


We’re Imperfect for Each Other

by zadr_bee



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Asexual Character, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Robot Arms, Science Pudding(Invader Zim), Trans Dib (Invader Zim), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, trans Membrane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadr_bee/pseuds/zadr_bee
Summary: A dive into my headcanon for trans membrane and his advancements in trans studies and treatments in my worlds. Along with a fluffy Science pudding smut scene
Relationships: Clembrane/Professor Membrane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	We’re Imperfect for Each Other

Professor Membrane never liked his name, too soft and fragile, a pitiful flower. He was a cunning and brilliant scientist! Wearing the slimming lab coats that swallowed his form whole.  
He remembered telling everyone to address him by his last name,  
“Call me membrane, call me membrane.”  
They’d laughed at his squeaky voice and pet his head like some idiotic sniveling fool.  
So he created a device to lower his voice, it was too strong however and gave him a low booming voice. He liked it.   
They started calling him Membrane after that.

From the moment they first appeared, Membrane despised the protrusions on his chest, the pesky flower moniker returned again. He cut his hair to his scalp and buried himself in his work, creating inventions and discoveries faster than anyone ever dreamed. He built car batteries and worked out. He said it was to make lifting easier, but he knew it was a lie, if he grew strong maybe the awful balls of fat would melt into his form.  
They did not.

In college he kept to himself, chest bound with his lab coat, mouth covered, he was no flower here, he was a scientist, respected and adored. He rarely drank, having no desire to waste his time being inebriated. Aside from one occasion where he blacked out and built a car battery out of his science fair project he stayed sober.   
When women and men offered to sleep with him he turned them down immediately. The thought of another seeing his, undesired form, let alone a stranger made him sick, the thought of sleeping with someone he didn’t know down to the way they breathed as they slept caused him to feel queasy. He’d much rather study and discover.

When he discovered the term transgender, he was intrigued. The day was odd, his small lab group working and chatting idly when one of his coworkers made an alarming statement,   
“Transgender people aren’t natural man, they’re just confused.”  
This caused Suzie to remove her goggles,  
“Are you an idiot Derek? Don’t you know that lizards and fish change sexes all the time in the wild?”  
“But they aren’t humans!”  
“We descended from the same creatures one way or another, you’re just being a transphobe.”  
Like he said, odd.   
When he got to his apartment he searched up the term and everything clicked, he spent the whole night studying and reading and reading. To say the least he felt exhilaration l in the morning despite the exhaustion.

When he started up Membrane Labs he started a transitional studies program from the beginning, he even got top surgery to experience it and revolutionize the recovery, it was still a harsh thing, but still took much less time and membrane was so happy with his chest, he looked like a strong man now. His advancement continued on

As the years passed, inventions and medicine were built and sold, Membrane was on the cusp of a discovery, human cloning, completely without a surrogate mother.  
Membrane had been labeled infertile years before, despite his desire to be a father, this made much more sense, a science love child, floating in a tube, a perfect child, a daughter. He would love this child with all his soul.

Dib came out at 6 to overwhelming support, he was the first subject of perfect genital replacement, and grew into the feral rat boy he was best. If a little insane, but Membrane loved him so, even if he couldn’t spend much time with his son and year younger daughter Gazlene.   
Dib’s paranormal obsession settled on his foreign friend while membrane worked on marine biology and befriending sharks, this did not end well for the Professor 

The entirety of his arms were torn off and eaten, he was in recovery for months, prosthetic and physical training for a whole year.  
While in recovery he received a bouquet of those damn flowers from his parents. Never in his life had he wanted to test plasma blasters more.  
When he finally emerged he was stronger then ever and ready to care for his children even more after a horrible discovery was reported to him by Gaz.

Dib, his poor insane son, has been hurting himself, crying for attention in drastic ways, begging for approval and affection that Membrane has denied him. Seeing his son with stitched up cuts cleared his mind and told him he needed to be a better father, to be there for Dib, to listen, show compassion. So he came home more often, took dinner off from work every night, to be there for his family in Dib’s recovery. Color returned to his face and his eyes gleamed once more with curiosity. 

When his friend disappeared and Dib retreated to his room more and more, membrane grew concerned. A whole year Dib sat in his room, growing filthy and weak.  
When the ‘florpus’ debacle occurred Membrane rationalized it as a mass hallucination, much to his son's anger, as for Clembrane. The professor found himself charmed by the emotional and botched being, an imperfect creation with a heart of gold that he soon called his lover.  
It was wonderful to have a partner, a secondary caretaker and a homebody to coddle his kids and make sure they were loved. And that the professor himself was loved as well. Kisses and cuddles became the routine, with the two sharing a bed, something Membrane had never done, claiming it far too intimate of a gesture. But for his darling Clem it was a must to have the chubby body cuddled up against his. Their relationship was perfect, at least until Membrane wanted something more.


End file.
